User blog:EternalBlaze/Weekly Review - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
As I recently got a copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 for my birthday (yay, second oldest on the wiki!), I decided to write a review of it on here, as two other users did as well when the game first came out. I'm probably not going to finish it all in a short time, so I may edit it over time. Here it is: El Revisión 'The Game in General' Modern Warfare 3 in general is a good game, with new game types, weapons, maps, a good story, etc. Even the trailer and the promotional stuff made me want to get it, and I eventually got it. For now, I'm thinking the $40 was worth it; a few of my friends say it wasn't worth it (I don't blame them, not everyone likes CoD). Now, with the more in depth review, shall we? 'Campaign' Even though I have not finished the whole campaign (don't worry, I already know what happens anyways), it seems really good so far. Well, I started the campaign on a friend's Xbox, and when I got it for myself, I haven't gotten around to campaign yet, so I'm waiting for a time when I can play for a while. Anyways, the campaign is really good. The story is really intense and everything about it is very good. However, the only thing I didn't like was when Soap died. It made me sad, even if I didn't like him AS MUCH as other characters (his accent was annoying in MW2). Rating (for so far): 8.79/10 'Special Ops' Overall, I am satisfied with Special Ops, actually. It's good like MW2, but it has some replayability with Survival, which makes it better. Overall rating: 9/10 'Survival' Survival is really good; they did a great job with Survival. It's challenging, but also fun. Also, the AI is good too; they're smart in the higher waves and can actually do other stuff than chase you and hit you, unlike the zombies from Treyarch (Zombies is cool too, but Survival is more interesting). What also makes it good is that you can buy killstreaks, grenades, weapons, perks, etc. It makes it interesting because there's the whole variety of weapons right in one place, where you can choose which weapon you want (if you are a high enough level and if you have the money). For the most part, the maps are good too. I don't like how the enemies spawn like EVERYWHERE. I don't like how it takes more bullets to kill an enemy in Survival, than in say, Multiplayer or Campaign, though. Rating: 9.1/10 'Missions' The missions, for the most part, are really good. They do relate to the campaign, like the ones in MW2, but are also interesting and are not really the same. I haven't unlocked all of the sets yet (I only have one left, though), but so far, they're all really, really, really, good. Rating: 9/10 'Multiplayer' To be added... By the way If you guys haven't seen the title yet, I'm thinking about doing weekly reviews on things, kind of like on the CoD Wiki. How does that sound, MM? Should I do weekly reviews? Yes No Don't care Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:EternalBlaze